HYPNOS
by Ubertoast
Summary: The backstory of the HYPNOS organisation for an upcoming series I'm writing called Network Breach. Feel free to leave a review


The Renamon moved swiftly and quietly against the rooftops, pausing occasionally to allow her sensitive ears to pick up where her prey was moving toward. After six months of training, she was finally here, at the final stage of being allowed to stay in the 'real' world for good. As she jumped across to a neighbouring building, and began her quick ascent to the top of the building, something in the back of her mind clicked – something was wrong.

She dodged the attack just in time, and the fireball smashed into the wall where she had been just seconds earlier. She grabbed onto the window ledge above her, and pulled herself up onto it. There she stood, horrified at what she saw – a few seconds earlier, she'd been chasing an Agumon. What stood before her now, she had no hope of defeating. She drew a deep breath, and launched herself toward the MetalGreymon's wings.

As she sliced through one of them, she came into contact with the beast's tail, something she didn't expect to happen, not after all her training.

'This'll lose me points...' she grimaced as she slammed into the metal plating of the dinosaur's head. After all, her training had taught her that allowing yourself to get hit n any form could prove fatal – especially when the digimon you were fighting was two entire generations above you.

She managed to daze the MetalGreymon momentarily by the force she hit him with, an opening she used to regain her balance, only to be thrown off when the giant dinosaur roared in anger when he finally realised that he'd just been injured. The Renamon hit the floor head first, and rolled over dazed to look up at what she now realised was a lost cause. She closed her eyes as she felt the softened impact, and heard the tell-tale fizzing sound that indicated she had failed.

"Congratulations," came a familiar voice as she sat up, looking around at the cold grey walls of the training area. "You're dead."

* * *

HYPNOS, or the Hyperspace Yield Protection and Network Organisation System, had been around for seven years now, but had only been public knowledge for a year. Originally created to stop digimon making their way to the real world completely, they had failed miserably, causing the near destruction of the planet with their Juggernaut program, which worked the opposite of it's intended effect, allowing extremely powerful hostile digimon to break through. One such incident caused the destruction of half of the Shinjuku area when what was described by the media as 'a giant pig' came through and rampaged through the city.

It was after this incident that HYPNOS' stance changed slightly – a group of, at the time, four children had become friends with some of the digimon, and had defeated all the digimon that had come through so far. The children, and some of their friends, took it upon themselves to go to the digital world itself, and retrieve a digimon called Calumon, the reason the powerful digimon were coming through to the real world, and who had been kidnapped earlier. HYPNOS controlled, and still controls, some of the most advanced technology the planet possesses - some would argue they're more powerful than the world governments because of it.

After the children's successful return, all was well for a short while until the entity known as 'D-Reaper' came through and consumed the HYPNOS building, and much of Tokyo. Again, the D-Reaper was defeated by the children, with help from the technology the HYPNOS team managed to salvage, and the original programmers of the Digimon program. After the defeat of the D-Reaper into it's original, harmless form, the children's partners were forced to return to the digital world in a weakened state, and after the incident which forced military forces around the world into action on a global scale, HYPNOS could no longer keep it's existence a secret, and was re-tasked with finding a way to return the children's digimon to the real world.

This operation experienced a breakthrough after three months by Takato Matsuki's discovery of the re-appearance of the portal used by him and the other children to reach the digital world in the first place. From this portal, a device was constructed using funding from companies all over the world, as well as several public funds set up to help. The device allowed the creation of artificial portals for a short time. Despite them to being powerful enough, or safe enough for humans to pass through, HYPNOS launched the Pathfinder robot after using massive amounts of power to generate a slightly larger portal to send it through. This robot was tasked with building an 'outpost' n the digital world – a task which secured the fate of HYPNOS' future.

The first outpost was completed two months later, after several digimon in the area picked up the robot's message it was set to broadcast. Now armed with the realisation that most digimon were peaceful, HYPNOS established contact to the digital world using a simple transmitter built into the probe by sending a network wide series of pulses. This initially caused interference on the Internet during communication, and so was limited to ten minutes per day by the United Nations. These communication sessions occurred between the HYPNOS team, and a settlement of Digimon in what was later mapped as the 'Kitsune Valley', a city that consisted entirely of Renamon and it's evolution path. Within a week of first contact with the valley, they were willing to assist with HYPNOS' projects after the intervention of a Renamon – the partner of Rika Nonaka.

With the assistance of the Valley's inhabitants, HYPNOS established the first transport of a biological entity into the digital world through an artificial portal, in the form of a dog. The experiment was a success, and after a few more weeks a monkey was sent through. This experiment however, failed. In an attempt to find out what was going wrong, Renamon volunteered to attempt to go through the portal to the real world, and attempt to fix the problem in co-ordination with the remaining inhabitants of the Valley. The operation was approved after the UN was consulted, and the population were notified of potential interference to the Internet. Two days later, the first transport from the digital world was achieved.

Within the month, the portal was capable of transfers of large, complex equipment. It was theorised that if a biological entity was contained within a pod of sorts, they would be protected from whatever caused the previous test to fail. This theory was again tested with a monkey. However this time, the experiment succeeded, and a human volunteer was sent through a month later after safety tests. The HYPNOS organisation now had a manned outpost in the digital world.

With a human presence in the digital world, the portal problems were solved completely by manipulating the fabric of the digital world to create portals in the real world as needed, making the artificial device redundant, as 'genuine' portals could now be moved to where they were needed. Shortly after this, the children – who had come to be known as the 'tamers', went to the digital world themselves. With the help of the outpost, they were able to locate their partners, and used the portals to bring themselves and their partners back to the HYPNOS building back in the real world.

In doing this however, it opened a kind of rift between the two worlds, and enabled hostile digimon to break through unaided. In turn, friendly digimon were also able to pass through unaided. Within a week, the rift closed, but not before the damage had been done – the rift had been passed through so often that there was a permanent hole that opened randomly, allowing hostile digimon to pass through. Because of this, and the increased number of tamers the initial rift had bought, HYPNOS set up an international defence agency. The Digital Detection Agency was formed on the anniversary of the D-Reaper's defeat.

Within the week, news had spread to the digital world, and several digimon had requested permission to be part of the team. HYPNOS set up a policy allowed unrestricted access to either the real or digital worlds for member humans or digimon, and allowed temporary asylum for digimon who applied, after the increasing number of outposts could confirm they were genuinely interested in joining, and would not cause any harm if they passed through. Two months later, the DDC was regarded as a national authority, on par with the military and police forces. Every country with an advanced Internet infrastructure had a DDC office somewhere in it's borders, funded by both HYPNOS and the government of the country the office was in. In America, every state had it's own office, in some states, several. HYPNOS technology was adapted to create advanced training simulations for tamers, as well as their partners, and an increase in applications and registrations was seen.

Several digimon were given permission to remain in the real world at their leisure, and humans were given permission to go to the digital world as they desired. Within weeks, humans and digimon were living alongside each other in ways that only eighteen months earlier, neither thought was possible. Now the hostilities had ended for the most part, and protection to both parties was assured by the DDC, life seemed simple.

* * *

"Congratulations," came a familiar voice as she sat up, looking around at the cold grey walls of the training area. "You're dead."

The Renamon sat up, blinking as the lights came on and she could see through the window into the control room at her exasperated friends. She hated this part of training – if she failed, people were disappointed in her. The only one she could count on to make light of the situation would be her tamer, who usually broke down in hysterics at something that had happened. Today however, he wasn't there, having fell down the stairs that morning. In his place, Mitsuo Yamaki stood, fiddling with his lighter, smiling gently at her. As the program was reset for the next applicant to sit the test, he took her out to the observation deck, where she was given her debrief.

"I wouldn't worry too much about this. Every Renamon we've ever had through here has had trouble with this one. It's entirely up to you if you want to continue, but we're willing to allow you to resit the test if you want to. Given the fact you aren't the only one to fail, it'll be a different test. We just like that one," Yamaki grinned, continuing to walk down the corridor with her to the medical wing, where she'd be able to meet her tamer and tell him about the days events.

"Isn't that... against policy?" asked the Renamon.

"We've made some... changes since you last studied the policy book. We're allowed resits now in cases where there have been multiple failures by one species. Think of it as our way of making up for the time we tried to kill you all." replied Yamaki, standing by the door to the medical wing. He gestured for her to go in, and smiled slightly. "Don't worry about a thing. You've passed every other test with flying colours. As far as we're concerned you're already in. You just have to show you can survive in a situation your tamer isn't available, and you're in. For now, get some rest. From what I hear, he's been wanting to see you all day" he said, nodding towards the door. He held out a hand, which Renamon shook before he walked away. She stood for a moment, lamenting how this could be the same man who was ready to kill them all a year and a half ago. She smiled slightly, and walked into the medical wing to see her tamer, and get her head checked from the fall.

"Nice guy..." she thought to herself, walking towards the nurse's office. "Let's just hope he's able to make it through what's on it's way..."


End file.
